Toxin (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
, current host: Eddie Brock former host: Patrick Mulligan (deceased) | Relatives = Eddie Brock (current host), Patrick Mulligan (former host), Venom (grandfather), Anti-Venom (granduncle, deceased), Carnage (father), Scorn (sister), Raze (sister), Hybrid (Uncle, defused), Lasher (Aunt), Phage (Uncle), Riot (Uncle), Agony (Uncle), Scream (Aunt, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Agender | Height = variable | Weight = variable | Eyes = variable | Eyes2 = White as Patrick Mulligan (former host) Black and Red as Eddie Brock (current host) | Eyes2 = | Hair = none | UnusualFeatures = Claws, Fangs, Long Green Tongue | Citizenship = Symbiotes | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Toxin is the spawn of Carnage | PlaceOfBirth = New York | Creators = Peter Milligan; Clayton Crain | First = Venom Vs. Carnage Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Born from Carnage as the 1000th symbiote in its lineage, "Toxin" was feared to be the strongest and most dangerous of their race by both Carnage and Venom. Just born, the symbiote united with police officer Pat Mulligan. Years later, the symbiote was removed from Mulligan by Blackheart, who beat Pat Mulligan to death in a gutterNext Big Thing: Venom - Marvel.com, and contained in a secret lab in a casino in Las Vegas. With the help of Venom, Jack O' Lantern took it and left it to his boss, Crime-Master. Crime-Master found the perfect host in Eddie Brock whom he forced to become Toxin's host. After bonding with Eddie, Toxin worked with the Savage Six and attacked his grandfather symbiote, Venom. Toxin tells Venom that after Venom is gone only Toxin will remain for the spawning. The meaning of this is unknown, as of now. Later, Venom burned Toxin, but when he tried to take Eddie out of it, the symbiote recovered his host to die with him. It was revealed that both the symbiote and Eddie survived, they continued to work as Toxin, hunting down and killing numerous criminals and gang members. At one point Toxin fought X-23 and after she attacked him a few times, Toxin grew larger with his anger. A long fight started, but in the end he was burnt to a crisp by X-23 and lost the fight. | Powers = Toxin possesses the powers of its parent but to a greater degree; It also has the ability to hide in its host's blood stream. In addition, he seems to have a much stronger resistance to sonic waves and intense heat than Carnage. When he's not angry or fighting, Toxin is slim and stream-lined, although still well muscled, closely resembling Spider-Man in his Symbiote costume. When he becomes upset or aggressive, he becomes much larger and he gets even stronger, growing vicious fangs and long curving claws. *'Superhuman Strength': He possesses vast superhuman strength, and is stronger than Carnage and Venom combined. Depending on how angry or upset he gets, he can grow to a much larger size, with large claws and vicious fangs. His strength extends to his legs allowing him to leap heights and distances impossible for a normal human. *'Superhuman Speed': He can move or run at speeds greater than any normal human being. *'Superhuman Stamina': He can exert himself at peak capacity for at least 48 hours until fatigue impairs him. *'Superhuman Agility': His agility is superior to any normal human being. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are far superior to those of any normal human being. *'Superhuman Durability': He is much more resistant to injury than Spider Man, Venom and Carnage combined but still has the traditional symbiotes weaknesses, although to a much smaller degree. The tissue the symbiote is composed of renders Brock's body much harder and far more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. Brock can withstand high caliber bullets, great impact forces, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining physical injury. He is durable enough that he can withstand multiple barrages of high caliber weapons such as machine guns from close range completely unperturbed29, can withstand blows from superhuman beings such as Wrecker, Spider-Man, Carnage, etc unharmed. He also possesses an extreme resistance to pain, and seems to feel it only to a certain extent. *'Genetic Memory': The symbiote possesses some limited psychic ability, making it capable of obtaining information from its hosts and even other people and symbiotes simply by touch. It can, however, be forced to forget information if the symbiote is inflicted with heavy trauma. *'Offspring Detection': The symbiote is capable of psychically detecting its offspring, however with effort this ability can be blocked. *'ESP (Spider-Sense)': Brock is also granted an extrasensory ability similar to Spider-Man’s spider-sense. This response is not as complicated as Spider-Man’s inherent sense since the alien costume can detect danger from every direction and conduct Brock in plenty of time. It's a lot more efficient than Spider-Man’s spider-sense because it is more specific as to where the danger is. *'Immunity to Spider-man's Spider Sense': Due to Spider-Man being a host to the symbiote, Toxin is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. As such, he is capable of attacking Spider-Man without alerting him, making him a very deadly opponent. *'Constituent-Matter Generation': Toxin can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent black matter, and he can generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body, which he often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation': Toxin can manipulate his matter to enlarge or stretch his body in order to augment his attacks. He can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into spikes, blades, axes or a shield. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': He is capable of healing injuries in the host at an exceptionally fast rate. The symbiote is even capable of healing injuries and illness that current human medical care cannot such as cancer. *'Camouflage Capabilities': The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. *'Wall Crawling': Much like Spider-Man, Toxin has the ability to cling to virtually any surface. He can rapidly crawl, walk, or run across even slick/wet surfaces. *'Webbing Generation': Toxin can project a unlimited, powerful, organic web-like substance similar to the webbing Spider-Man has (which takes on a shape of thick red and blue tendrils like the chains of Ghost Rider). He typically uses this webbing to swing from building to building or as a means of immobilizing someone. The webbing is incredibly strong. *'Stretching and deforming': Although it's widely known that the Symbiote can stretch and reform itself, recently it was able to perform this ability whilst bonded with a human host. *'Poisonous Fangs': An ability developed by Brock when he bonded with the symbiote. Toxin's fangs not only intimidate foes but deliver a powerful, toxic bite. *'Tracking': Toxin can track anyone, not just other symbiotes, as long as he has something to pick up a scent. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = *Category:Fire WeaknessFire *Category:Sonic WeaknessHigh-pitched sound | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *Eddie Brock *Patrick Mulligan }} Category:Insanity Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Web-Slinging Category:Leaping Category:Venom Family Category:White Eyes Category:Black Eyes Category:Red Eyes